Borboletas&Furacões
by Cla-Chan-K
Summary: Os pais de Gaara, um filho problema, vêm-se fartos das brincadeiras sem limites do garoto, e exagera em seu castigo. Por cima disso ainda tem que fazer um trabalho voluntário diferenciado no hospital Tsukuyomi, no qual, por engano, conhece uma garota.
1. Trailer

**Autor:** Clari-Chan K

**Gênero: **UA, Romance

**Direitos Autorais:** Os personagens de Naruto, do Kishimoto, não me pertencem. Nem as músicas que talvez serão utilizadas

**Personagens:** Ino Yamanaka, Gaara no Sabaku.  
><strong><br>Sinopse:** Os pais de Gaara, um filho/estudante problema, vêm-se fartos das brincadeiras sem limites do garoto, e como um castigo pesado deixa-o sem sair com os amigos, tem que estudar pelo menos 3 horas por dia e ainda por cima fazer um trabalho voluntário diferenciado no hospital Tsukuyomi, no qual, por engano, conhece uma garota angustiada e pessimista.  
><strong><br>Observações:**

- Talvez, depois do cap 4 eu demore um poquinho mais para postar, pois os 3 primeiros caps já estão prontos!  
>- Espero que todos gostem, é a minha fic xodó *-*<br>- Reviews é o que anima um autor, lembrem-se disso!

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer<strong>

**Um tanto problemático. . .**

A tarefa mais fácil até agora fora subir encima do telhado da vizinha, Tenten. O mais difícil estava por vir. O saco de estrume ainda não tinha sido carregado para o telhado, e Kiba e Neji não tinham aberto a caixa d'água. Era melhor começar a agilizar a brincadeira antes que alguém da casa acordasse.

- Lee... – sussurrou Gaara para o menino de cabelos tigela que tentava subir para o telhado com o saco de estrume – agiliza com essa merda, literalmente!

**A conseqüência de um ato irresponsável.**

- Gaara, o que você tinha na cabeça quando foi colocar estrume na caixa d'água da vizinha? Pelo amor de Deus! O que aconteceu com você? Nem... Nem parece mais o nosso filho! – A Sra. Sabaku gritava exasperada. Não conseguia acreditar no que o filho havia feito.

- Merda, se não fosso a notinha que tivesse caído do meu bolso, ninguém saberia! – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Nada de histeria, Hana! – Disse o Sr. Sabaku em um tom gélido – Cansei de passar a mão em sua cabeça, Gaara. Está na hora de ser punido.

**E como punição..**.

- Pois é Neji, senão fosse essa sua idéia de merda eu não estaria de frente para um hospital tendo que cuidar de criancinhas com câncer. Que morram elas, sabia? – O garoto de cabelos rubros berrava ao telefone.

- Acalme-se, merdinha! Primeiro: Você veio com a gente porque você quis, Segundo: Se ferro haha – e com isso o "amigo" desligou em sua cara.

**Teve sorte (ou não) por ter ocorrido um engano.**

Ele conferiu novamente o papel que lhe foi dado pela recepcionista. O quarto em que deveria entrar era o 302. Estava de frente à porta do quarto lhe dado, mas não tinha saco e nem coragem para entrar no recinto e ficar conversando com uma criança com câncer por duas horas.

Olhou o número que estava na porta e viu que o dois estava meio separado do zero, havia uma abertura. Ele estranhou.

-" Dane-se" – pensou e entrou.

O que ele tinha imaginado era se deparar com uma criança careca, toda catarrenta e fininha, por falta de comer coisas gostosas. Mas o que ele tinha imaginado não era nada do que ele via agora. Em vez de uma criança careca, na cama, estava deitada uma linda loira com os olhos fechados e muito abatida. Sua expressão não era nada feliz e nem triste, estava totalmente angustiada.

-"Espero que ela não seja uma virgem gótica, não vou querer conversar com uma melodramática!"

**Desabafar era o que ele precisava...**

Era o terceiro dia que se encontrava na mesma sala com a linda loira deitada na cama com uma expressão autista dessa vez. Ele não sabia o porquê dela estar ali, qual era a sua doença e muito menos o seu nome. Era irritado demais para procurar a ficha médica, que por acaso, ficava ao lado do soro.

As únicas conclusões que ele havia chegado é que ela era surda e autista, por demonstrar não perceber a presença dele ali.

Ele encostou-se na janela e de braços cruzados começou a falar:

- Bom, como eu tenho lhe falado dês do primeiro dia, minha vida continua uma merda! Não sei nem mais quem sou eu. Os meus amigos, que pelo menos diziam-se ser meus amigos, apenas riem da minha cara. Saem, aprontam, se divertem, enquanto eu... Venho aqui, contar da minha vida para você por obrigação.

A garota se remexia e fazia caras e bocas como se estivesse com dor ou impaciência. Ele a encarou por uns instantes, e depois de muito pensar concluiu:

- Mas do que posso reclamar não é? Perto de você tenho uma vida perfeita! Você é surda - a garota o encarou incrédula – e autista também. Não desejaria sua vida para mim. – e com isso ele se virou para olhar o jardim do hospital.

- Surda? Autista? – Gaara escuta uma voz feminina e assustado vira-se para ela – Qual é a sua? Eu não sou surda muito menos autista. Eu me calei esses dois dias para ver se você se tocava e ia embora, assim parava de me encher o saco e ficar reclamando da sua vidinha de playboyzinho. Ninguém chamou você aqui, eu não te chamei, então por favor... Retire-se! Ah, e antes de você se retirar, a sua sala era 302, essa aqui é 3002. Obrigada e não volte!

- Você fala... E... Escuta? – Ele não acreditava.

Ela bateu com a mão na testa e bufou.

**Para começar uma nova fase da sua vida.**

- Eu não mandei você não voltar? – Ela logo gritou ao ver o ruivo passar por aquela conhecida porta de novo.

- E desde quando você manda aqui? Sem contar que eu prefiro ficar mil vezes aqui, do que com as criancinhas catarrentas. – Falou com um certo nojo

- Se eu fosse você, eu não as tratava assim. Elas merecem muito mais chance de viver do que você.

o**X**o

- Sr. Sabaku – A enfermeira lhe chamou assim que ele cruzou a porta de entrada do hospital – Quero lhe agradecer. – Seu tom era feliz – Depois que você começou a visitar a Ino, seu estado começou a melhorar. Muito obrigada!

- Soube que você está melhorando por minha causa! – ele disse com um sorriso de canto

- Que mentira! Cala a boca, asno!

- Também te amo, Ino! – ele disse rindo. Coisa que fez Ino deixar escapar um micro sorriso.

o**X**o

-Gaara, quando vai acabar o seu castigo? – Ela temia por essa resposta. Era óbvio que quando acabasse seu castigo ele deixaria de visitá-la todos os dias, como ele sempre dizia. Ino não queria que isso acontecesse, mesmo depois de todas as brigas e aquele beijo surpresa que Gaara havia lhe dado – O qual a deixo enfurecida -, ela queria que ele ficasse, ela senti algo a mais por ele, algo chamado Amor.

Ele hesitou para responder, falta de ação que deixou a loira totalmente triste. Porém, um certo tempo depois, ele encheu o peito de ar e com carinho disse:

-Já acabou há muito tempo.

* * *

><p>Bom, espero que tenham gostado do trailer! ainda não tenho muito o que falar, mas prometo que essa fic promete, haha. Ela tmb tem um pouco de um outro casal, mas isso por enquanto será segredinho. Mas acho que já dá pra imaginar. hihi<p>

Beijos Beijos, até o prólogo!


	2. Prólogo

**Autor:** Clari-Chan K

**Gênero: **UA, Romance

**Direitos Autorais:** Os personagens de Naruto, do Kishimoto, não me pertencem. Nem as músicas que talvez serão utilizadas

**Personagens:** Ino Yamanaka, Gaara no Sabaku.  
><strong><br>Sinopse:** Os pais de Gaara, um filho/estudante problema, vêm-se fartos das brincadeiras sem limites do garoto, e como um castigo pesado deixa-o sem sair com os amigos, tem que estudar pelo menos 3 horas por dia e ainda por cima fazer um trabalho voluntário diferenciado no hospital Tsukuyomi, no qual, por engano, conhece uma garota angustiada e pessimista.  
><strong><br>Observações:**

- Talvez, depois do cap 4 eu demore um poquinho mais para postar, pois os 3 primeiros caps já estão prontos!  
>- Espero que todos gostem, é a minha fic xodó *-*<br>- Reviews é o que anima um autor, lembrem-se disso!

**E UM FELIZ NATAL! MUITA SAÚDE, ALEGRIA E PAZ, MEUS LEITORES LINDOS! ESPERO QUE CURTAM MEU PRÓ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

No momento, eu não sabia o que fazer. Tudo que estava a minha volta parecia não existir. Em minha mente, no meu mundo, tudo estava negro. Um buraco recém aberto que já ardia. A fraqueza tomou conta de meus joelhos e eles cederam. Eu estava fora de mim, não me encontrava. Voltei para o mundo real por poucos segundos, porém antes de eu retornar para o meu "casulo" deu tempo de olhar o relógio. Ele marcava cinco horas e vinte minutos. Já havia se passado meia hora. Eu precisava correr, eu precisava estar lá, mas a minha fraqueza não ajudava. Idiota, fraco! Sentia que algo horrível estava para acontecer. Enchi-me de desespero, esse sentimento me queimava por dentro para fora. O toque do meu celular, que mais parecia um ruído para os meus ouvidos, começou a tilintar. E esse tilintar foi a confirmação do meu pressentimento ruim. Então veio a dor imensurável que realmente me destruiu.

* * *

><p>Acho que ficou muito dramático, mas um dos poucos momentos da fic! Não posso exagerar nisso, se não me encanto e me empolgo. Sabe como é... KKKKK.<p>

Vamos as reviews do trailer:

**Otawa Nekozawa:** Muuuito obrigada, tanto pelo interessante e a preocupação de acompanhar e tanto com a observação. Isso é muito importante pra mim! Obrigada mesmo! E sim, não dá vontade de dar uma lição de vez nele? Eu sinto vontade de bater, falo mesmo! KKK vamos derreter esse coração de pedra aos poucos, certo? Beijos.

**Hyuuga Nathy: **Muuuito obrigada por já dar certeza de que irá acompanhar! fico muuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz! É, até eu estranho o Gaara fazendo isso, acho que dá pra tirar algumas risadas desse castido dele, hihi. Espero que a fic dê o que falar mesmo, nathy! de verdaaaaaaade! Muito obrigada, beijinhos.

Beijos Beijos, e curtam bastante!  
>Amo reviews ok? *.*<p> 


	3. Entre tantas merdas, fique na merda

**Primeiro Capitulo - Entre tantas merdas, fiquei na merda.**

A tarefa mais fácil até agora fora subir encima do telhado da vizinha, Tenten. O mais difícil estava por vir. O saco de estrume ainda não tinha sido carregado para o telhado, e Kiba e Neji não tinham aberto a caixa d'água. Era melhor começar agilizar a brincadeira antes que alguém da casa acordasse.

- Lee... – sussurrou Gaara ao menino de cabelos tigela que tentava subir para o telhado com o saco de estrume – agiliza com essa merda, literalmente.

O ser chamado Rock Lee já não estava muito a fim de receber mais ordens de Gaara, ele olhou para cima para poder encará-lo. Depois de algum tempo pensando – o qual fez Gaara ficar mais irritado ainda – ele jogou o saco de estrume para cima, deixando-o cair no telhado, fazendo um enorme barulho.

- Você é louco seu nerdizinho de merda? – ele sussurrava, porém seu tom era firme e nervoso.

- Você pediu pra agilizar! – disse o garoto tigela já em cima do telhado junto aos três amigos.

- Espero que ninguém acorde, senão você já sabe imbecil! – O garoto ruivo ameaçou-o.

Lee, cansado da rispidez e superioridade do rubro, empurrou-o fazendo-o cambalear. Gaara, que já não estava humorado, encarou-o raivoso e aproximou-se rapidamente de seu amigo, que no momento era adversário.

Kiba e Neji correram cautelosos para a direção dos amigos briguentos, e antes que Gaara socasse Lee, ambos o separaram.

O moreno alto de cabelos grandes aparentava uma expressão impaciente. Quando Gaara e Lee perceberam o clima de Neji, pararam de se provocar.

- Se eles acordarem – o moreno apontou para baixo – vocês se responsabilizarão.

Ambos que receberam a bronca, bufaram.

Gaara abriu o saco de estrume e após sentir o cheiro afastou sua cabeça e teve ânsia, mas nada demais ocorreu. Ele apenas começou a respirar pela a boca.

Neji, Kiba e Lee finalmente retiraram a tampa da caixa d'água e logo Gaara jogou o estrume.

- Eca mano, isso é mo escroto! – Kiba riu ao falar. E logo depois todos riram também.

Tamparam a caixa d'água e desceram do telhado, para depois saírem correndo e rindo.

**-X-**

**- **Então quer dizer que vocês - a garota de cabelos rosados se referia a Kiba, Neji e Lee – jogaram estrume na caixa d'água da Tenten por que o Neji queria se vingar do término do namoro, que não era um namoro, para ser mais exata?

- Sim, e deu tudo certo. É errado, mas foi MUITO engraçado! – O ruivo respondeu com um humor negro.

A hora da saída era a única hora que eles se viam na escola. Sakura e Gaara tinham um relacionamento instável, mas nada sério. Ficavam, não ficavam, saiam, brigavam e todas essas coisas. Ele não sentia algo puro por ela, era mais o tipo de garota passatempo. Já ela sentia algo a mais, esperando o dia em que ele a pedisse em namoro. **  
><strong>  
>Eles andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas do bairro, sentindo um ventinho fresco batendo em seus rostos. O ar que entravam nos pulmões de ambos, quando inspirados, purificava-os. Sakura estava tranqüila, porém Gaara estava inquieto. Percebendo a respiração agitada e seus dedos batendo nas mãos dela, Sakura resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sabendo que ele seria curto e grosso.<p>

- Porque a inquietação?

- Não é da sua conta!

Ela bufou.

- Poxa Gaara, você nunca me conta nada, sempre me dando fora, sempre sendo grosso! Eu quero saber o que acontece com você, afinal, nós estamos ficando.

- Sakura – seu tom já irritado – eu não devo satisfação da minha vida para você, não namoramos, não temos nada. Fui claro?

Ela soltou a mão do rapaz com agressividade, mas não atraiu nem o olhar dele. E então entrou na sua frente, puxando-o pelo colarinho, recebendo um olhar indiferente.

- Já que você fala com tanta clareza, fale logo o que você quer comigo. Não me trate como o seu passa-tempo. Anda, fala logo!

Ele respirou fundo, não estava a fim de ter outra discussão – haviam tido no começo da aula, antes de tocar o primeiro sinal-, ela realmente estressava-o. Não queria ficar sem alguém para quando quisesse sair, e nem ter algo sério. Para acabar logo com aquilo ele disse:

- Você é muito problemática, eu só quero estar perto de você, ok? Juntos! – e com isso abraçou-a, sem vontade.

- Só me diz o porquê de você estar inquieto.

Ela não tinha jeito! Teria que falar, mesmo não querendo tocar no assunto. Ela não se contentava só com a base da história?

-Eu acho que deixei a nota fiscal que estava em meu bolso, cair no jardim da Tenten.

- E...?

- Eu tinha assinado o meu nome nela... E não me pergunte o porquê.

_Traído por uma nota fiscal_, como pode ter sido tão descuidado? Era isso que passava na mente do ruivo de olhos claros. Ao chegar em casa, foi pego de surpresa por seus pais, que já sabiam do ocorrido – não tão surpreso assim porque ele já pressentia que algo aconteceria -. Teve que ouvir poucas e boas, como: "Você é um irresponsável, quando vai crescer?" Ou "Você não pode ser filho meu, olhe suas atitudes!", sem contar que antes de chegar em casa, ele teve que se explicar para Sakura, novamente, quem era a menina que havia-o cumprimentado com apertos de bochecha e beijinhos no rosto.

_Colocou seu pé esquerdo dentro de casa e logo já ouviu-o ser chamado:_

_- Venha à sala imediatamente, Sr. Sabaku – pelo tom de seu pai, algo péssimo havia acontecido._

_Com um nervosismo já aparente, dirigiu-se para a sala de estar, onde estavam seus dois irmãos e seus pais. Todos o encaravam com desaprovação. Sua mãe estava com lágrimas quase já secas pela face, porém, quando olhou para o filho desabou novamente._

_- Certo, acho que já sei o que aconteceu, já sei o que vou escutar. Então vocês podem se poupar que eu vou subir pro quarto. – Já estava no segundo degrau da escada quando foi puxado por seu pai. Ele o jogou no sofá e encaro-o para logo depois sua mãe começar a falar:_

_- Gaara, o que você tinha na cabeça quando foi colocar estrume na caixa d'água da vizinha? Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu com você? Nem... Nem parece mais o nosso filho! – A Sra. Sabaku gritava exasperada. Não conseguia acreditar no que o filho havia feito._

_- Merda, se não fosso a notinha que tivesse caído do meu bolso, ninguém saberia! – murmurou para si mesmo._

_- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou o repreendendo-o._

_- Nada – ele abaixou a cabeça._

_- Bom mesmo!_

_- Meu filho, me diz o que eu fiz de errado para você ter esse comportamento? Você é irresponsável! quando você vai crescer? Nem parece nosso filho. Olhe pro seus irmãos, nunca me deu um pingo de trabalho! – Ela estava indignada._

_Gaara bufou impaciente. Sempre o comparava com seus irmãos prodígios. Ele odiava isso! Cobravam coisas dele que o próprio não queria realizar. Quando eles iriam entender que o que ele mais queria era ter sua própria chance de expor o que sente sem ser o que os pais querem? Quando seus pais deixar-no-ia ser ele mesmo?_

_Ele nada respondeu, apenas bufava e tremia de raiva, cabisbaixo. Seu pai não agüentava mais os questionamentos da esposa e fez questão de dar um basta._

_- Nada de histeria, Hana! – Disse o Sr. Sabaku em um tom gélido – Cansei de passar a mão em sua cabeça, Gaara. Está na hora de ser punido._

_Sua irmã, chamada Temari, que de aparência não era nada igual a Gaara – possuía cabelos loiros crespos e olhos escuros -, resolveu se manifestar. Levantou-se, que até então estava sentada, e caminhou até o lado de seu pai, para depois dizer com sua voz alta e firme:_

_- Acho que eu tenho o castigo certo para ele, pai! – Gaara encarou-a raivoso e ao mesmo tempo assustado, não acreditou que sua irmã estava ajudando seus pais, ela que tanto reclamava da falta de interesse deles nos filhos - O hospital que eu trabalho está precisando de trabalho voluntário na área de crianças com câncer. Seria uma boa idéia mandar Gaara para lá._

_- Obrigado Temari, ótima idéia. Além disso, você não sairá mais e estudará 3 horas por dia, suas notas estão péssimas. Ainda não estipulei o tempo do seu castigo, mas ele começa hoje!._

E foi desse jeito que ele foi parar na frente do hospital Tsukuyomi, no qual sua irmã trabalhava. Não se conformava que sua irmã tinha ajudado seu pai a lhe prejudicar. Estava injuriado, podia-se até dizer que estava possuído. A sua cara de poucos amigos afastava qualquer alma de perto dele.

Inconformado, ele pega o celular e começa a digitar, e espera da pessoa da outra linha atender.

- Pois é Neji, senão fosse essa sua idéia de merda eu não estaria de frente para um hospital tendo que cuidar de criancinhas com câncer. Que morram elas, sabia? – O garoto de cabelos rubros berrava ao telefone.

- Acalme-se merdinha! Primeiro: Você veio com a gente porque você quis, Segundo:Quem assina o próprio nome numa nota fiscal? E outra: Se ferro haha – e com isso o "amigo" desligou em sua cara.

Ele que já estava "possuído" não pensou duas vezes e jogou o celular no chão, o qual se despedaçou inteirinho. Depois de alguns segundos viu o que realmente tinha feito e logo deu um grito de raiva, atraindo olhares para si.

Entrou no hospital com passos pesados fazendo barulho e com uma cara nada amigável. Era capaz de um doente olhar nos olhos de Gaara e enfartar. Quando chegou na recepção disse quem era e o motivo de estar ali. A enfermeira muito assustada respondeu hesitante onde era a ala de crianças com câncer e lhe deu um papelzinho com o número do quarto da primeira criança que visitaria. Ele sem dizer obrigado foi até a sala.

- Que Deus ilumine essa criança, coitada! – a enfermeira disse para si mesma.

**-X-**

Ele conferiu novamente o papel que lhe foi dado pela recepcionista. O quarto em que deveria entrar era o 302. Estava de frente à porta do quarto lhe dado, mas não tinha saco e nem coragem para entrar no recinto e ficar conversando com uma criança com câncer por duas horas.

Olhou o número que estava na porta e viu que o dois estava meio separado do zero, havia uma abertura. Ele estranhou.

-" Dane-se" – pensou, e entrou.

O que ele tinha imaginado era se deparar com uma criança careca, toda catarrenta e fininha, por falta de comer coisas gostosas. Mas o que ele tinha imaginado não era nada do que ele via agora. Em vez de uma criança careca, na cama, estava deitada uma linda loira com os olhos fechados e muito abatida. Sua expressão não era nada feliz e nem triste, estava totalmente angustiada.

-"Espero que ela não seja uma virgem gótica, não vou querer conversar com melodramáticas!"

* * *

><p>Quem é vivo sempre aparece, correto? NOSSA GENTE, EU PENSAVA Q JÁ TINHA POSTADO 4 CAPÍTULOS NO MINIMO AQUI, O QUE DEU EM MIM? É, to ficando louquinha mesmo! Perdoe-me pfv, galerinha 3<br>Prometo ser mais comprometida com essa Fic! E agradeço as Reviews que recebi! Gente, não vou demorar para postar o segundo capítulo, isso eu prometo, palavra de ninja! hihihihiih  
>E Já sabem, sem reviews, sem capítulo, ram ram ram u_u<p>

**Manu Pontes: **anw, adorei a parte do: A mistura é boa! aai nossa, desculpas mesmo não ter postado por esse tempão, espero que você continue aqui comigo *-* Muito obg pela review!

**Veela-chan: **Nossa, só pra ela abrir a porta? ai sim, isso que é ter criatividade, acho hahahah! Obg pelo elogio e espero que você continue curtindo a fic mesmo depois de tanto depo, sorry )):

**Otowa Nekozawa:** Então, eu não comecei logo logo, mas agora comecei, e prometo não parar, desculpaaa!

**SayuriNewColors: **Desculpa por tê-la feito sofreer! Sério, não sabe como eu to sentindo isso ))))): e obg!

**Roamuh: **Postei! Desculpa a demora hahah!

**Ja ne, galera s2**


	4. Sorvetes Malditos!

Pessoal, percebi que fui um pouco malvadinha. Faz tempo que eu não posto e quando eu postei foi um capítulo de quase nada... Entãao, eu resolvi postar o segundo capítulo junto. Espero que gostem desse!

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo - Sorvetes Malditos!<strong>

Não havia nada que chamasse atenção, nada colorido, nada excepcional. Tudo muito simples, tudo muito branco que chegava a ser enjoativo. Até o pouco ar fresco que chegava ao quarto, através da janela, era sem graça. O branco, ali, não tinha sentido de ser uma cor que representasse a paz. Parecia cinza. Na verdade, Gaara não sabia o porquê da cor oficial de um hospital ser o branco, afinal, nada ali mostrava ter paz. Várias pessoas morrendo ou apenas feridas, frequentavam aquele lugar. Desespero, apreensão, dor, perda e vários outros sentimentos negativos circundavam o local. Não que Gaara ligasse para isso, ele apenas se questionou.

Voltou a olhar a menina deitada na grande cama BRANCA. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia apenas dormir, nada de sonhos. Sua face não expressava mais nenhum tipo de sentimento. Ela estava indiferente. Não sentiu a aproximação do garoto de pele clara e olhos verdes.

Ele ficou intrigado, porque seus passos eram barulhentos e nem com isso ela havia acordado. Estava extremamente irritado e não queria perder muito tempo com aquela visita então resolveu acordá-la. Porém quando foi abrir a boca ela abriu os olhos e pareceu não ligar para a presença masculina do rapaz. Ficou olhando-o com indiferença e nada disse.

Muito intrigado, Gaara resolve começar a falar, já que estava na cara que ela não tomaria a iniciativa.

- Bom, meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara. – E ele calou-se, esperava uma resposta da garota.

Ela olhava-o friamente. Já que não obteve resposta...

- Quando uma pessoa diz seu próprio nome primeiro, é porque ela quer saber o nome da outra pessoa. Eu realmente não ligo para o seu nome só estou sendo educado e cumprindo a minha obrigação.

Novamente a bela loira não disse nada, virou-se para o outro lado da cama dando as costas para ele. É, pelo jeito ela não queria papo com ele de maneira nenhuma. Mas, Gaara insistiu. Frustrado foi até onde ela estava, deu a volta na cama só para encará-la. Quando enxergou seu rosto, viu que a mesma olhava o teto.

- Você por acaso é surda? – Sentiu-se estúpido após essa pergunta.

Ela continuou olhando para o teto.

- Acho que sim. Além de "cancerígena", é surda e autista! A Temari deve me amar demais!

Ele foi até a janela e sentou-se no parapeito. No quarto haviam duas janelas gigantes e baixas, por isso dava para ele sentar. Gaara fez questão de respirar para se acalmar. Na verdade, até que não seria tão ruim ir visitar uma garotinha com câncer, autista e surda. Ele poderia falar qualquer merda, fazer qualquer coisa, que ela não faria nada para impedi-lo. Um sorriso maligno e um pensamento pior ainda brotaram em Gaara, porém logo foram afastados pelo pensamento: Comporte-se e terá liberdade logo.

Suspirou derrotado. Cruzou os braços e ficou estudando a sua "paciente". Depois de algum tempo notou que ela não era uma criança e sim uma jovem que aparentava ter mais de 16 anos. Ficou intrigado, pois Temari falou com todas as letras que era uma criança a qual ele visitaria. Parecia que a irmã mais velha não o odiava tanto, olhando apenas por esse lado.

Interessou-se mais em estudá-la, após ter feito uma "grande" descoberta. Sua pele era bem clarinha e com seu estado de saúde ela estava mais pálida ainda, supôs. Não havia nenhum rosado em sua face. Ela realmente estava muito abatida. Dava para confundi-la com um cadáver. Seus cabelos eram grandes e sua cor era um loiro apagado por causa do descuido, provavelmente.

Gaara acreditava que se a garota não estivesse naquele estado, sua beleza seria irrecusável por qualquer outro homem. Porque seu corpo farto, seus cabelos, sua face angelical e seus olhos azuis vibrantes, única parte de seu corpo que ainda parecia viva, faria qualquer homem cair aos seus pés.

Era uma pena que ela fosse autista, surda e cancerígena. Mas, se ela estivesse "viva" – Ele a considerou morta por causa de suas doenças e aparência -, mesmo com as doenças, ela faria qualquer rapaz feliz. Gaara era um deles.

Riu com seus pensamentos. Realmente era uma pena, trocaria Sakura por ela sem pensar duas vezes. Afinal, ela era mais bela, mais calada e ela ainda sim poderia ser surda, assim ele não teria que dar explicações a ela. Perfeita!

Riu novamente, e parou de ter pensamentos não tão fúteis. Não era apenas seus pensamentos que estavam longe, seu olhar também estava, e não percebeu que a bela loira afrodisíaca, quando viva, encarava-o brava.

Sem espanto, ele correspondeu o olhar e esperou alguma reação dela. A única coisa que ela fez foi respirar, parecendo estar derrotada, e fechar os olhos. Ele se aproximou da cama onde ela estava, até sua perna bater no protetor cromado. Ele agachou-se para encará-la de perto. Seu rosto estava em frente ao rosto da garota, que estava de olhos fechados.

Gaara não sabia o porquê de ter se aproximado da mesma, mas apenas continuou. Quando a respiração do ruivo bateu na face da menina pálida, a mesma abriu os olhos. Revelando a cor topázio mais vibrante ainda. Gaara esboçou reação. Nunca tinha visto algo tão... Tão...

- azul... Tão lindo! – Não percebeu o que havia falado. Estava até assustado.

A garota franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Gaara viu-se desconsertado e logo fez questão de tentar consertar o seu desleixo.

- Eu, eu vou embora. Nem é tão azul assim! – E assim saiu do quarto.

A garota sorriu e virou-se novamente para tentar pegar no sono. Porém, não conseguiu, pois viu o ruivo entrar em seu quarto já gesticulando. Ela bufou!

- Pô, o que eu tenho? Você é surda, não vai escutar nada que eu falo! Que ridículo! E mais ridículo ainda fui eu ter participado do plano ridículo do Neji. Aquilo era problema dele com a namorada! E eu, o tonto, de cabeça quente, cheio de querer aprontar. Tudo bem, que eu tava muito parado, e que... Ah que merda! Aquela notinha não tinha nada que ter caído do meu bolso. Eu queria colocar estrume na caixa d'água dela mesmo! Ela me ferrou na prova de história. Bem feito! Não me arrependo de ter feito aquilo. Arrependo-me de ter comprado o sorvete daquele fast food de minhoca. Se eu não tivesse comprado sorvete, minha mãe e meu pai não descobririam. Nunca mais tomo sorvete, eles sempre foram culpados mesmo. Culpado dos meus resfriados, das minhas pneumonias e qualquer outro problema. – Gaara não entendia o porquê dele estar falando tudo aquilo, mas também não queria parar. Aquilo tudo estava preso na sua garganta e não encontrava ninguém para desabafar, nada melhor do que falar tudo o que quer para uma surda/muda. – E pior ainda, a Temari. Aquela bruxa que diz ser minha irmã. Minha vida é uma merda! Não queria ser de uma família rica e exigente. Não quero que exijam de mim, não quero que esperem de mim, não quero ser mais um prodígio deles para se orgulharem. Não... Não quero que se orgulhem de mim pelo o que eu não sou. Quero expor as minhas vontades, o que **realmente **sou! – essa última frase foi diminuindo a velocidade que ele falava. Ao chegar às últimas palavras ele sussurrou. Nunca havia posto isso para fora, e sentia-se bem.

Ele terminou ofegante e começou a rir, ria de felicidade. Sentia-se muito bem!

- Obrigado.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já havia passado meia hora, o seu horário. Olhou para a "garota morta" e viu que a mesma dormia. Não se estressou, ele apenas sorriu. E novamente agradeceu. Saiu do hospital totalmente relaxado que quando chegou em casa até sua mãe estranhou, e estranhou mais ainda quando disse que ele não ia sair por 1 mês e o mesmo nem ligou.

Subiu para seu quarto e ficou deitado em sua cama.

"_Talvez não seja tão ruim continuar indo lá, afinal, ela não liga para o que eu falo, mas bem que ela podia ouvir e responder. Senti-me a vontade, sem medo de dizer, sem medo de me comprometer. Só vou vê-la por um mês mesmo!"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Temari, que entrou em seu quarto sem bater na porta. Ela já esperava uma cara feia e foi o que aconteceu. Ele ainda não aceitava a idéia por completo, e nunca admitiria que ela tivesse feito alguma coisa de bom em sua vida.

- Gaara, eu sei que você está super irritado comigo, mas me escute! – Ela sentou-se na beira da cama do irmão.

- Eu não quero ouvir.

-Você vai ouvir!

O havia tido três filhos com personalidades fortes e definidas. Gaara o irritado e frio, Kankuro o concentrado e cabeça dura e Temari a mandona. A verdadeira mandona, não tinha quem a desobedecesse, com a exceção de Gaara, o queridinho. Mas, nem sempre era exceção.

- Então, a enfermeira não gostou nada do jeito como você a tratou. Espero que eu não tenha problemas com isso. Estamos conversados? – Ela falou em um tom ameaçador – Aliás, se eu receber UMA reclamação sua farei a cabeça do papai para um castigo pior ainda. Você não pode sujar meu nome.

Ele encarou-a friamente e não disse nada.

- Acho bom! – Então Temari retirou-se fechando a porta.

- Otária!

- Eu ouvi!

- Acho bom! – Ele a imitou.

**-X-**

E o sinal do intervalo havia tocado. Era uma sexta-feira e todos os alunos daquele colégio estavam fartos de estudar. A maioria dos alunos bocejavam e não tinham ânimo para nada, principalmente os amigos de Gaara.

Todos estavam sentados na mesa com olhares cansados, o que possuía menos olheira era Gaara. Fato curioso, por que o último a dormir ou sair da agitação sempre era o ruivo.

- O que vocês aprontaram a noite passada para estarem assim? **  
><strong>  
>- Nossa, olha o caretão puxando o saco dos bad boys. Aff Gaara, não fale mais desse jeito só porque não foi convidado para a festa que eu dei lá em casa. – Falou Neji com um tom provocativo.<p>

- Você deu uma festa? – Gaara não acreditou.

- Sim – falou Neji com descaso, puxando um cigarro do bolso e acendendo.

- E não me convidou?

- Eu sabia que você não iria mesmo. Você esqueceu, princesinha? Tu tá de castigo! – E com isso deu uma tragada.

- Neji, você vai se fuder de novo se continuar com esse vicio, olha o Iruka. – Kiba chamou sua atenção.

Porém o moreno ignorou-o.

- Cara, que traição! Eu dava um jeito de ir, você me conhece. Que tipo de amigo é você? –O rubro não acreditava no que estava escutando e logo elevou sua voz.

- Calma, Gaara! Não aconteceu nada demais lá. – Falou Sakura tentando acabar com a briga, pena que não notou no que acabara de falar.

Ele encarou-a frio.

- E você também foi e nem me chamou? Que tipo de... de...- estava tentando achar a definição do que Sakura era dele - de... Rolo meu você é? – Ele levantou-se da mesa.

- Rolo? – Ela o encarou com uma enorme vontade de rir.

- Dá pra você ficar calmo, boiolinha? – Neji falou sério pela primeira vez. – Você não iria de qualquer jeito. Que diferença faria? – Deu mais uma tragada.

- Pelo menos me avisasse.

- Você estava ocupado demais cuidando de umas crianças catarrentas. – nos lábios de Neji, brotava um meio sorriso maroto.

O que Neji mais gostava de fazer nas horas livres, era perturbar o Sabaku. Pois ele sempre o respondia, ficando nervoso e se descabelando por coisas tão fúteis. O moreno de olhos perolados achava isso tão engraçado, que provocar Gaara virou um hábito. Bom, Neji tentava colocar na cabeça que provocá-lo era só uma forma de se diverti, mas a verdade estava por trás. O modo de como Gaara interagia e falava o que pensava incomodava o moreno. Neji sempre o invejou por isso, mas nunca quis admitir isso para si mesmo.

Ao receber essa resposta, o ruivo fica calado e Neji abre um grande sorriso dando-se por vencido, porém o que veio a seguir o moreno não esperava. Gaara sorriu de canto, um sorriso muito estranho por sinal.

- Que sorriso é esse?

- Sabe que o castigo não foi tão ruim assim?

- Ah, não? Vai dizer que ficou feliz quando a criança catarrenta espirrou em você?

- Não, porque eu tenho uma irmã que me ama muito.

- Não to entendendo.

- Eu fiquei no quarto de uma loira gostosa. – E com isso, Gaara saiu da mesa gargalhando,

Por dentro ainda estava queimando de fúria. Seu melhor amigo havia excluído-o. E isso, nas "regras" de Gaara, não tem perdão. A Haruno bufou de ciúme.

Neji deu um sorriso cínico e logo deu sua última e forte tragada para depois jogar seu cigarro no chão e ir atrás de seu "amigo".

- Então quer dizer que é uma loira gostosa?

-Uma delicia! Você nem acredita que uma mulher daquela está no hospital.

- Quanto será que ela cobra? – perguntou provocativo.

Gaara parou e olhou-o friamente. Olhos verdes claros nunca vistos tão frios.

- O que você disse? – ele sibilou.

- Vai dizer que ficou nervosinho por causa disso? – debochou.

Gaara o empurrou para a árvore prensando-o violentamente. Encarou-o e em seus olhos estavam "escrito" perigo.

- Me solta, otário. – Neji falou sem fazer qualquer esforço com o corpo para tentar se soltar.

Ele soltou-o, sua raiva era gigantesca, não queria deixar barato. Já não bastava ter excluído-o da festa e agora zombar da sua loira gostosa? Ele realmente precisava de uma lição. Em situações comuns, o ruivo apenas diria: O mesmo que sua mãe! Mas naquele dia não, afinal já estava farto do moreno.

O ruivo cuspiu no rosto de Neji e depois fez uma careta de desprezo e saiu andando calmamente. O moreno que é um homem muito concentrado e racional apenas riu de sua desgraça. Embora suas vontades fossem completamente absurdas a ponto de querer partes do corpo de Gaara em todos os países.

Neji passou a manga de sua blusa na face e logo um arrepio de nojo atingiu-o.

- Não foi tudo o que mereceu, mas eu gostei. Vou parabenizar Gaara depois. – Uma morena de coques e pele clara passava no momento e viu tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mistashi Tenten era seu nome. A "ex" de Neji. A separação do casal não fora amigável, Conquanto o fogo que os dois viveram fazia falta.

- Ahn? O que? Essa noite você está cobrando 10? Eu passo, prefiro vadias que se valorizem. – E rindo de sua própria piada saiu andando deixando uma morena furiosa.

* * *

><p>Pois é, pois é! Gaara resolveu soltar o verbo com a loirinha hahaha! Sorvetes, malditos sorvetes, quem diria?<br>Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo duplo e eu não sou muito boa para comentar da minha fic ou falar com os meus leitores, me desculpa, gente ):  
>Mas enfim, espero reviews hahah, beijinhos e Ja ne 3<p> 


	5. Identifique-se, inimigo!

**3 Capítulo - Identifique-se, inimigo!**

Mais uma vez se encontrava no quarto vazio e sem graça do hospital na qual fazia seu trabalho "voluntário". Quando chegou ao quarto, a garota loira estava um pouco agitada. Tossindo muito e deixando algumas lágrimas correrem em seu rosto. Gaara meio assustado com o que se passava, chamou uma enfermeira e ficou fora do quarto por alguns segundos até a "crise" passar. Porém, depois dessa "movimentação" a monotonia voltou a predominar o local.

Agora, a garota afrodisíaca dormia não tão tranquilamente. Gaara bufava. Da ultima vez, a visita tinha sido melhor, ele pelo menos tinha falado algo que o deixo a vontade.

Esperou 5, 10, 15 minutos sentado e levantou bruscamente, batendo seu braço em um dos aparelhos do quarto fazendo-a despertar. Encarou-o com seus orbes topázios arregalados. Tinha se assustado com o enorme barulho que ecoou na sala. Após ver que era o garoto ruivo que tinha feito tal estrondo, lançou-lhe um olhar patético e se pôs a deitar de costas.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas.

Não houve nenhuma reação dela.

- Foi sem querer, por isso não devo desculpas.

Ela se cobriu até o pescoço.

- Estou frustrado.

...

- Meu melhor... Bom, eu achava que era meu melhor amigo. O Neji. Um amigo meu excluiu-me de uma festa ontem. Eu não fiquei sabendo. Pô, eu pensava que ele era um amigo verdadeiro e que gostava da minha presença. Como ele tinha outros amigos que bancaram a festa, não precisou de mim. É, acho que sou só eu objeto pra ele se divertir. O bobão me falou umas besteiras também e eu cuspi na cara dele. Senti-me mal, mas ele mereceu! Afinal, o que ele disse era relacionado a você. Não gosto que xinguem as pessoas sem elas estarem presentes para se defender. Bom, não me pergunte como o assunto chegou a você. – Disse envergonhado, porém lembrou-se de que esta provavelmente não estava o escutando.

Ela continuava de costas. E hoje, Gaara não estava em seus melhores dias.

- Você é muito mal educada, sabia? Não se dá as costas para uma pessoa.

Ela respirou fundo e cobriu o resto do seu corpo com o lençol.

- Você tá uma chata, hoje!

"Ridículo" ele pensou. Como ela poderia estar chata sendo que ela nunca havia feito nada com ele, para ele ou até mesmo sem ele. Bufou! Estava cansado e irritado, não agüentaria ficar nem mais um segundo dentro daquele quarto agonizante.

- Humpf. Tchau!

**-X-**

Cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, uma garota com esse penteado acabara de entrar no recinto. Quando a porta abriu-se fez com que todos olhassem para ela, rapidamente. Menos um, pois ele já sabia o horário em que ela chegaria ao local e era por isso mesmo que havia chegado mais cedo. Só para vê-la revirar os olhos quando notasse a presença dele. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Quando Tenten avistou Neji, revirou os olhos e disse a si mesma:

- Hoje não vai ser fácil!

Passou por ele sem demonstrar nada e entrou na sala dos funcionários para pegar suas ferramentas de trabalho: Avental e pano de prato.

Tenten era balconista do cyber café Katon há poucos meses e estava se esforçando para não causar problemas em seu primeiro emprego, mas com o seu ex-namorado quase toda semana indo lá, estava realmente difícil. Ele sempre arrumava confusão, aliás, onde há Neji, há sinal de confusão.

Ela se colocou em seu posto e ficou esperando seu primeiro cliente chegar, sem olhar para os lados para não cruzar com os de Neji.

- Acho que você resolveu se valorizar, agora são 15 reais? Ainda é pouco. – Ele a provocou.

Ignorado.

- Fazer-se de difícil não vai aumentar seu preço.

Um cliente havia chego e ela agradeceu ao bom senhor e foi atendê-lo. Mas, Neji não se deu por satisfeito. Foi até ao lado do cliente de Tenten e o cutucou, fazendo o moço olhá-lo.

- Sim, jovem?

- Acho melhor você trocar de atendente.

- Como assim? – O cliente estava confuso.

- Para com a palhaçada, Neji. – Ela disse de forma agressiva

- ah, resolveu falar comigo não é? – deu seu sorrisinho de vencedor e depois se virou para o moço – É porque eu tenho assuntos a tratar com ela, sabe? Ontem a noite eu paguei e ela não me deu seus serviços. – Fingindo, fez uma cara de desprezo.

O homem ao seu lado estava horrorizado e logo pediu outro serviço. Tenten cheia de raiva tentou se controlar e desmentiu para o homem, mas este não pareceu acreditar nela.

- O que você quer agora, Neji? Não se cansa de me provocar e de me prejudicar? Eu estou trabalhando, cai fora! Ou vou ter que repetir todas as palavras que eu disse quando você viu a tal cena?

- Para a primeira pergunta: Prejudicar-te. Para a segunda: acho que a primeira responde, e para a terceira: O que tem a ver?

- Foram àquelas palavras que te machucaram profundamente e você está pior a cada dia. Afinal, tem gente que não suporta ouvir a verdade. Acho que a cena nem o incomodou tanto!

- Vadia – Cuspiu a palavra em sua face.

- Corno!

- Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com as palavras.

- Se eu fosse você, cairia fora daqui e pararia de me perturbar.

Neji estendeu seus braços de uma forma rápida para os cabelos de Tenten e o agarrou. Após isso puxou-o bruscamente para perto de si, deixando seu rosto perto do dela. Lembrando-se, tudo isso por cima do balcão.

Ela soltou um muxoxo de dor.

- Onde você aprendeu a ser tão rebeldizinha assim, hein? Você não era assim!

- Liberte-se do passado, será que você ainda não entendeu que não quero mais olhar para a sua cara? Sem contar com o que você fez. Estrumes... Que baixo!

Ele a soltou, ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos e saiu do cyber café sem dizer nada.

Ela sabia que ele ainda amava-a, mas não queria voltar com ele. Pois um caminho acompanhado de Neji é um caminho sem volta.

**-X-**

Havia tido um dia nada fácil, teve provas e foi ignorado por seus amigos, por causa da discussão que havia tido com Neji, ontem de manhã, no colégio. Sakura lhe virou as caras quando precisou dela, em uma questão de matemática – Por causa do ciúme bobo que ela tivera, quando o ruivo comentou sobre a garota do hospital -.

Quando chegou a casa, sua mãe o repreendera por ter deixado seu quarto uma bagunça e não ter cumprido os horários de estudo, planejados por ela. Após arrumar seu quarto, dar uma olhada na matéria e ter comido algo para não ficar de estômago vazio, voltou para seu quarto e fora trocar-se. Deveria ir para o hospital, e fez o favor de trocar-se e banhar-se rapidamente para conseguir uma carona com Temari. E pelo menos, alguma coisa dera certo.

Era o terceiro dia que se encontrava na mesma sala com a linda loira deitada na cama, com uma expressão autista dessa vez. Ele não sabia o porquê dela estar ali, qual era a sua doença, afinal apostava que a moça não tinha só câncer, e muito menos o seu nome. Era irritado demais para procurar a ficha médica, que por acaso, ficava ao lado do soro.

As únicas conclusões que ele havia tirado era que ela era surda e autista, por demonstrar não perceber a presença dele ali.

Ele encostou-se na janela e de braços cruzados começou a falar:

- Bom, como eu tenho lhe falado dês do primeiro dia, minha vida continua uma merda! Não sei nem mais quem sou eu. Os meus amigos, que pelo menos se diziam serem meus amigos, apenas riem da minha cara. Saem, aprontam, se divertem, enquanto eu... Venho aqui, contar da minha vida para você por obrigação.

A garota se remexia e fazia caras e bocas como se estivesse com dor ou impaciência. Ele a encarou por uns instantes, e depois de muito pensar concluiu:

- Mas do que posso reclamar, não é? Perto de você tenho uma vida perfeita! Você é surda, - a garota o encarou incrédula – e autista também. Não desejaria sua vida para mim. – e com isso ele se virou para olhar o jardim do hospital.

- Surda? Autista? – Gaara escuta uma voz feminina rouca e assustado vira-se para ela – Qual é a sua? Eu não sou surda muito menos autista. Eu me calei esses dois dias para ver se você se tocava e ia embora, assim parava de me encher o saco e ficar reclamando da sua vidinha de playboyzinho. Ninguém chamou você aqui, eu não te chamei, então, por favor... Retire-se. Ah, e antes de você se retirar, a sua sala era 302, essa aqui é 3002. Obrigada e não volte!

- Você fala... E... Escuta? – Ele não acreditava.

Ela bateu com a mão na testa e bufou.

- Não, você dormiu e isso é um sonho. Continuarei sendo a garotinha autista quando acordar. – revirou os olhos.

- Como isso pôde acontecer? – Ele ainda não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo. Como uma pessoa poderia se calar por 2 dias só para ele ir embora?

- Além de chato, é ignorante. Saia logo daqui, antes que eu lhe taque o suporte de soro.

Gaara, com a face incrédula, parecia não estar entendendo uma palavra do que a garota ex-autista estava falando. Ele caminhou pela sala do quarto até chegar à porta e encostar-se no batente da mesma.

A enferma, não estava entendendo a reação do ruivo. Apenas confirmou sua idéia de que ele era realmente um imbecil. Nesses dois dias que se passou, ela só pensava em uma coisa: "Que esse cara chato, vá embora. Para sempre! Já não me basta ter problemas demais."

- Então você estava fingindo? – Chegou a essa conclusão, depois de ter organizado todos os seus pensamentos.

- Se eu continuar fingindo que sou tudo aquilo que acha, você promete ir embora?

- Não me responda com outra pergunta e sim à minha pergunta.

- E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou desdenhosa.

- Insistirei até contar-me. – Disse frio.

Ela respirou profundamente. Sentou-se com muita dificuldade em sua cama e tirou os fios de cabelo que estavam em seu rosto. Prendeu-lhes em um coque alto com tamanha facilidade. Respirou mais uma vez, dessa vez com certa dificuldade. Escorou-se no suporte de soro e encarou-o friamente.

- Lembra do que eu disse a você há segundos atrás?

Ele ficou pensativo. Não havia prestado atenção nela há segundos atrás. Estava confuso demais com o que havia acontecido.

- Lembrá-lo-ei com essa ação. – fez questão de ser formal demais.

E após pronunciar tal frase, ela usou toda a sua força para segurar e arremessar o suporte de soro no garoto irritante. Ele, prevendo seu movimento, saiu correndo do quarto e segundos depois teve o suporte – arremessado - perto de seus pés. Quase não escapa. Foi por sorte!

Porém, ao sair do quarto ele se depara com alguém já conhecido. Uma mulher um pouco menor que ele, de cabelos loiros apagados e de pele branca, com feições semelhantes a suas, vestindo branco. Ela observava o suporte e ele com espanto.

- Gaara? O que faz nesse prédio, ou melhor, nesse quarto? – Temari indagou confusa.

**-X-**

Seu dia realmente não começara bem. Nesse momento, ele se encontrava na frente da mesa de Temari, com os olhos ansiosos desta fixados em toda a sua extensão de rosto e esperando por respostas.

Depois de ter sido pego pela própria irmã tendo uma discussão com a loira - que ele considerava autista e surda ou muda, mas descobriu que não era -, foi diretamente para a sala da mesma. Sua irmã queria uma explicação plausível e Gaara não sairia de lá enquanto esta não obtivesse uma.

Estavam em um silêncio profundo, ás vezes rompido pelos suspiros fortes de cansaço e tédio do garoto de cabelos rubros.

Temari jogou todo o seu peso na cadeira, cruzou os braços e respirou profundamente.

- Estou esperando Gaara.

- Eu apenas confundi o quarto dela, tá legal? Daí eu fiquei por lá e nem sabia que ela falava, vim descobrir isso hoje.

- Ah, é só isso? – Ela perguntou incrédula, com a má explicação de seu irmão mais novo – Sua pequena confusão e sua grande descoberta lhe custará um suporte de soro novo. Feliz?

Ele murmurou alguns palavrões e revirou os olhos. Além do castigo, ele teria que pagar aquele pauzinho de ferro que sustentava um saco de água? "Eu devo ter jogado merda na cruz, só pode!" pensou.

Gaara não queria ter que pagar aquele suporte e muito menos ter que ouvir Temari contando à seus pais sobre o seu engano. Então resolveu usar toda paciência, que não era muita, restante para com sua irmã.

Resolveu sentar-se na cadeira do paciente e ser sincero com a irmã contando que dessa vez não teve culpa. Contou-lhe sobre os números que estavam errados, que realmente não se importou em ir perguntar para a enfermeira se ela não havia cometido um engano – Pois ele iria ser voluntario da ala de crianças com câncer - e que a visita àquela moça tinha até lhe feito bem.

A irmã, compadecida, resolveu aliviá-lo dessa, mas pediu a ele que fosse para o andar correto e para o quarto correto. Pediu também para que não voltasse para aquele quarto, pois a garota encontrava-se muito adoecida e não queria aborrecimentos perto dela, para piorar o estado desta.

- O que ela tem? – pela primeira vez se interessou pela loira.

- Um tipo de pneumonia avançada. O caso dela é peculiar! Estamos tentando todo o tipo de tratamento, mas parece que nenhum resolve. Ela só piora... – Ela parou por um instante, pensativa. Parecia que Temari estava sentindo dor, pelo fato de não poder ajudar sua paciente – Acho que o caso de Ino – Ah, esse era o nome dela? - chega a ser psicológico. Já lhe ofereci psicólogos, por sinal, ótimos psicólogos, mas ela recusa qualquer tipo de ajuda. Gaara... – A loira olhou para ele, meio que desesperada – Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

Ele segurou a mão da irmã e a apertou num gesto de força e incentivo. Gaara não era bom com as palavras e também nunca fora interessado pelo trabalho da irmã, mas nesse momento ele sentia que devia uma por Temari ter aliviado o lado dele, então precisava consolá-la naquele momento.

- Eu acredito em você! É uma ótima médica, Temari! – Ele proferiu quase que num sussurro, afinal, era difícil até para ele proferir tais palavras.

Ela sorriu verdadeiramente, pois estava contente em Gaara tê-la apoiada, sabendo que isso não era do feitio do irmão.

- Gaara...

Ele olhou-a atentamente e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse.

-Eu preciso dizer só mais uma coisa... O pior de tudo não é ver Ino se degradando a cada dia, e sim o pai dela sofrendo com a decadência da filha.

Agora sim ele imaginava o fardo que Temari carregava. Se com ele a sra. Sabaku se descabelava por causa de uma gripe, imagine como um pai se sente ao ver a filha morrer a cada dia?

**-X-**

Estavam os dois garotos sentados no sofá de couro, esperando o garoto moreno de olhos perolados começar a falar o que planejava. Afinal, ele havia convocado-os para quê?

- Já sei! – Ele disse alto chamando a atenção dos dois, que haviam se dispersado com algo ou com eles mesmos – Vamos assustá-la, um susto dos bem grandes, entendem? – perguntou aos outros.

- Assustar quem, Neji? – perguntou Kiba com um olhar cansado. A festa de ontem havia sido muito, muito boa.

- Oras, assustar quem Neji? –ele imitou o amigo, porém com uma voz afeminada. – A Tenten, óbvio!

Os dois garotos se entreolharam. De novo aquele papo de Tenten? Neji já estava ficando obcecado por ela e nem ele mesmo havia percebido isso.

- Cara, a gente já jogou estrume na caixa d'água dela, você quer assustá-la com mais o quê? – Kiba lhe perguntou. – Sem contar que um de nós acabou mau depois disso.

- Gaara foi idiota! Nunca vi escrever um nome na nota fiscal e também nunca vi carregar uma por semanas! Enfim, o que planejo fazer será bem divertido. Quem está comigo?

- Antes de você dizer o que bolou, quero dizer o meu plano!

- Diga, Kiba! – Ele olhou-o desdém. Kiba nunca fora bom o bastante para superar os "planos" de Neji, digamos que ele era melhor na parte braçal.

- Porque você não chega nela e assume de vez que a ama? Bem mais simples não acha? – ele retribui o olhar de Neji com o mesmo tom que estes mostravam – Ah, uma dica: Presenteia-a com flores e não estrumes!

Lee, que estava apoiando o lado de Kiba, começara a rir descontroladamente. Aquilo realmente fora engraçado e mais engraçado ainda fora a coragem de Kiba ter respondido Neji. Afinal, quem sempre entrava em discussão com o de olhos perolados, era o ruivo.

- Você se acha muito engraçadinho, não é?

Kiba revirou os olhos e deu um toque do braço de Lee, como se pedisse para levantar. O moreno de corte tigela fez o que o amigo pedira indiretamente e ambos se direcionaram a porta. Neji não entendera muito o que estava ocorrendo, por isso perguntou aos amigos, o que diabos estavam fazendo.

- Abandonado essa ideia e a sua obsessão maluca pela Tenten. – Disse Lee dando de ombros – Essa briguinha não é nossa, Neji!

O que se esperava de Neji fora alcançado, sua expressão era uma das mais terríveis que Lee e Kiba conheceram desde que se entendiam por gente. Não era para menos, não acha? O Sr. Hyuuga odiava ser contrariado e odiava mais ainda fracassar.

**-X-**

Caminhavam pelo corredor branco e sem graça do hospital Tsukuyomi. Ele iria conhecer o quarto que deveria ter entrado em seu primeiro dia e estava sendo levado pela enfermeira que havia cometido tal falha, em não levá-lo até o lugar certo.

A pobre mulher não parava de pedir desculpas ao Sabaku, o que já estava lhe enchendo. Ele não via a hora de meter um soco na cara de Shashuni, Zishuni, Shizune... Ele não sabia o nome dela ao certo. Não tinha prestado atenção no que a irmã falara, apenas havia dado um sorriso amarelado e fingido ter escutado tudo com atenção. Típico.

- Desculpe-me, Senhor Gaara. Desculpe-me mesmo, eu...

- Cale a boca, por favor! Não agüento mais essa sua voz fina matracando no meu ouvido! – Gaara disse de maneira fria ao vê-la pedindo perdão mais uma vez. No entanto, não notou nas palavras que usara com a, de certa forma, gentil enfermeira.

No mesmo momento em que Gaara havia sido rude com Shizune, ambos chegaram à porta do quarto em que o garoto de cabelos rubros realmente ficaria. O quarto certo.

Gaara soltou um suspiro fundo demonstrando seu cansaço, por estar na companhia da mesma e por ela ter feito ele ser áspero. É claro que na mente do ruivo, a enfermeira era a culpada! Se ela ficasse quieta, ou pedisse desculpas pelo menos uma vez, isso não teria acontecido.

- Desculpe-me, está bem? – pediu, mas ainda sim, rudemente.

- Sim! – Ela gaguejou. Respirou fundo e com um pouco de medo continuou. – É aqui que o senhor prestará serviços. Peço que não os movimente tanto, certo? São crianças frágeis e necessitam de muito cuidado! Aqui é o quarto! Este paciente possui leucemia. Bom, isso é tudo. Com sua licença... – Quando Shizune ia se retirar Gaara a puxou e pediu mais um minuto.

- Quanto tempo eu tenho que ficar aqui? - perguntou sem olhá-la. Estava com os olhos fixos no quarto e estes demonstravam arrependimento.

- A senhorita Temari pediu para ficar pelo menos meia hora!

Soltou um suspiro pesado e entrou no quarto abafado, logo em seguida fechando a porta na cara de Shizune, sem perceber. Quando notou, já era tarde.

- Espero que ela entenda isso como um obrigado, ou um: pode se retirar, obrigado! – Pensou alto.

- Quem está ai? – uma voz infantil e arrastada se proliferou no recinto.

- Quando se quer saber o nome de uma pessoa, primeiro se fala o seu!

Crianças! Era tudo que Gaara não precisava lidar. Só agora entendia o porquê de aprontar com os outros ser uma coisa terrível: Tudo acabava no hospital! Machucados, mortos ou até mesmo cuidado de criancinhas catarrentas com câncer. Gaara resolveu chamá-las de CCC. Crianças catarrentas com câncer, a espécie humana que ele mais odiava no momento.

Nunca se deu bem com esses pequenos seres. Já tentou brincar com um de seus primos mais novo... Um bebê, para ser mais exato. Aquilo não acabara bem, não mesmo. Adivinha onde acabou? No hospital!

Faz um tempo que isso havia ocorrido, mas Gaara nunca esquecera. Sua tia fora passar uns dias em sua casa e trouxe com ela o seu mais recente bebê. 2 anos era a sua idade. Sua mãe e tia saíram para dar um passeio, coisa típica de mulher. No entanto, deixaram a pessoa menos indicada para tomar conta do bebê. Temari havia saído, Kankuro se rebelara e disse que não cuidaria de jeito maneira. Quem sobrou? Gaara! Ele não teve nem chance de dizer não.

O ruivo não lembra como tudo começou, mas lembra que no final do dia, ele havia queimado os três dedos da mão esquerda, cortado o braço e perdido uns tufos de cabelo. Sim, ele odiava crianças, bebês e qualquer outra coisa que desse trabalho como esses pequenos.

Gaara saiu de seus devaneios quando se deparou com uma criança de cabelo curto, loiro e olhos grandes azuis, até que brilhantes para uma pessoa que se recuperava ou que sofria da doença que ele possuía. O pequeno lhe encarava desconfiado e perguntou novamente:

- Quem é você? Um ninja nunca deve se identificar para o inimigo. – Disse ele recuando e mostrando uma pose defensiva.

- Como?

- Você escutou! – Disse ríspido.

- Você? Ninja? – surgiu um sorriso nos lábios do ruivo. "Que idiota!" pensou.

- Você é surdo? Olha, a sala do otorrinolaringologista não é aqui, ok? Ok! – O próprio perguntou e respondeu com prontidão.

Gaara, que soltava risinhos discretos, parou no mesmo momento. Era impressão dele, ou aquele garoto estava desafiando-o? O garoto havia mudado sua postura, só agora o Sabaku percebeu como ele estava vestido e como ele era realmente. Possuía cabelos loiros e curtos, muito curtos, ainda estavam crescendo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e não podiam se comparar sequer com os de Ino. Estavam mais vivos e mais determinados! Sua face possuía traços marcantes e três riscas na bochecha. Pelo seu tamanho e corpo, este devia ter uns 8 a 10 anos, no máximo. Estava vestido com uma calça laranja de moletom, uma blusa azul marinho velha e, em seu pescoço, estava com um lençol amarrado, como se fosse uma capa de algum Super-herói. Provavelmente era o de sua cama que usava para se cobrir.

- Não pense a mesma coisa que eu pensei da garota do outro quarto!

O garoto loiro, que não estava mais em posição de defesa e sim a sua padrão, encarou-o com a face confusa. Que diabos ele estava falando? E outra... Quem era ele? Naruto não estava acostumado com deficientes mentais visitando o seu quarto. Começou a achar que Gaara fugira da ala de psiquiatria. Se fosse verdade, o que ele faria? Soube que em psiquiatras, os médicos tratavam de pessoas que podiam chegar a matar...

-... Mas eu nem sei se aqui realmente possui psiquiatras. – pensou alto com a mão no queixo.

- Como? – Agora quem estava confuso era Gaara. Porque que um não conseguia entender o outro?

Naruto levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, como se estivesse concluindo o que pensava. Por fim disse:

- Não, você não é louco! É surdo mesmo! – Foi até Gaara e segurou sua mão – Venha, vou te levar até a sala do Dr. Zabuza. Ele pode curar a sua surdez... Depois te levo ao consultório do Senhor Ero, ele pode te ajudar com o problema da garota do outro quarto! – E assim saiu arrastando o sabuku.

Aquele garotinho estava lhe irritando. Puxou sua mão das pequenas do loirinho, e carrancudo falou para o menino:

-Não, eu não sou surdo, eu não preciso de ajuda e não vou sair daqui com você de mãos dadas, pirralho!

- Ei, você nem me conhece e já me ofende? Você não sabe no que eu posso transformar essa sua cara feia, ta? – Gritou.

- Cara feia? – ele ergueu a supostas sobrancelhas (pois não possuía), e sua voz ainda estava baixa... Ainda.

- Sim, muito feia! Deve ter assustado a garota do quarto!

- Pare de falar dessa garota, ta bem? Ela não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. Você nem sabe quem ou o que ela é, e nem o que aconteceu! – O tom irritado já começava a aparecer em sua voz.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou ignorando o estresse todo de Gaara, este apenas o encarou incrédulo. Porque esse mini garoto achava que iria dizer algo sobre ele e justamente sobre Ino que não havia nada para se contar, apenas pelo fato dele se abrir com ela por um simples respirar da mesma?

Já que Gaara resolveu apenas calar-se como resposta, ficaram se encarando por vários minutos até Naruto exclamar:

- Eu venci!

Gaara apertou os olhos num típico sinal de confusão.

- Ué? A gente não tava brincando de quem pisca primeiro? – Perguntou o garoto com uma certa tristeza, em pensar que sua merecida vitória fosse uma mera ilusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebaaa, mais um capítulo postado huhuhuhu! GENTE, eu adooooooooooooooooooorei escrever o Gaara com o Naruto baby HAHAHAHHA, mta fofura, e mta confusão pra uma pessoa só né! Com certeza terá mais cenas assim, espero que vocês tenham gostado do mesmo jeito que eu gostei hahah!<strong>  
><strong>Ino estressadinha né? Vamos jogar o suporte de soro nas pessoas porque é bacana! só que não.<br>Se houver algum errinho de gramática ou digitação, ignorem pfv! deixei passar sem querer haha**  
><strong>Bom, espero que vocês continuem acompanhadooo, beijão!<strong>

**Reviews:**

Sasatogether:

AIIIIIIIIIIIIINW, OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA! ADOREI OS ELOGIOOOS *-* hahahahahaha, se eu tivesse um amigo como o neji, ele ia apanhar todo o dia! pode ter certeza! LHSADHASF, o Gaara é mto boobo, gente, ele vai melhorar! Prometo, e a base de suportes de soro na cabeça o/

**Wonderje: **Aaaa então você vai gostar ainda maaais! Eu não queria me prender aos dois juntos, maaaaaas eu não consegui, tem várias cenas deles ainda, ficou um tipo: InoxGaa e NejixTen, porque eu não resisti! Esse casal VAI dar o que falar, adoooro hahahahha, e mto obg pelos elogios, viu? Amei *-*

**susan n.n: **To continuuuando! e vc continua me mandando reviews viu? hahahaha Beijão!

**Ja ne 3**


End file.
